As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to support multiple simultaneous application sessions to a single subscriber. Very often, streaming video contents sent to a subscriber contain commercials of interest to the subscriber. There should be an integrated way for the subscriber to use a web browser to obtain additional information from the advertiser.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a web session with a commercial advertiser on a video display device in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.